Can't Bear the Heat
by fullmoonrisin
Summary: Greg takes Sara to a new waterpark. How will it end? Sandle, mildly fluffy.


Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, all of my CSI fantasies would be played out on screen every Thursday night.

Sara Sidle slowly rolled over and opened her eyes. Her adjusting vision was met with the red numbers of her digital clock face telling her that it was 11:45 am. It was a Saturday and she was off so she felt she'd earned the right to sleep until the butt crack of afternoon.

She groaned as she rolled out of bed sluggishly. 'I hate summer' she thought, looking down at her tank top, which clung to her chest with soaking sweat. She hazily remembered that it had been a scorcher in Tamales Bay the day her dad was murdered. The heat was always so blasted hot when she did remember that she never cared though, not even back then.

She made her way to the kitchen and made tea, deciding to forego late morning breakfast, as she wasn't hungry.

Even the fabric of her couch was unusually hot in the summer air of the desert, she noted with a groan after she made her insta-tea and sat.

Flipping through the TV channels, she was unimpressed with the late morning programming and turned it off quickly. She had to do something to take her mind off the heat…it was becoming unbearable.

KNOCK KNOCK

'Who could that be?' Sara wondered to herself, putting her tea down and heading to the door.

Reaching the door, she peered the small peephole. 'Greg?'

The former lab rat was on her doorstep looking around absent-mindedly between the ceiling, the floor, and his shoes. Sara quickly opened the door for him.

"Sara!" He chirped jovially while his eyes lit up, as if not expecting to find Sara at her own apartment.

What happened next left Sara too shocked to protest.

"Come with me." Greg spoke, dragging the woman by her wrist out of her apartment and scarcely leaving her time to shut the door.

"Greg, wait!" Sara protested, but was only shushed by Greg excitedly placing a finger to his lips.

Not that she minded much. In the back of her mind she had to admit to herself that she kind of liked the idea of being 'kidnapped' by the former labrat.

"Greg, where are we going?" Sara asked several minutes later, with a tone that was somewhere between amused and annoyed.

"I'll show you when we get there."

"Next question: Why is there a woman's bathing suit in the back seat with a tag on it…in MY size?" Sara smiled wryly as Greg went pale.

"Um…uh, well…"

"Well, we can't be going skinny dipping." Sara paused long enough to see him go as red as he could. "I doubt we're going to a swimming pool, and you hate swimming in lake Mead. Which leads me to think that we're going to the new water park halfway between Vegas and Reno." Sara smiled upon seeing Greg's eyes go wide. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' He thought to himself.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She said, more as a statement than a question.

"Oh look, we're almost there." Greg said as the car passed a 'next exit' sign for the water park.

They sat in comfortable silence like this for ten minutes. Sara, wearing an expression of smug satisfaction…and Greg, mentally kicking himself for ruining the surprise.

After a visit to the water park's changing rooms, the pair stood near the entrance to the park surveying the scene. Greg donned a purple and black pair of swimming trunks and Sara wore the red bikini that Greg bought for her. She was very happy with him, honestly. She had made an off hand comment about it while looking through a magazine a couple weeks ago and he actually remembered.

Guys never really treated Sara like she was anything. Hank, the bastard, hardly even listened; which she found out later was because he was only interested in her body.

Grissom was always too buried in case work to notice anybody's feelings, and when he did he merely offered them the night off. Whoop-de-freakin-doo.

Greg, on the other hand was completely different. She didn't have to guess with him. She'd known about his feelings since her first year in Vegas, and besides that, he treated her like a queen even though they were just friends. Every minute she spent with her best friend made her feel as if she was getting high on life itself. She really did love him, but now wasn't the time, she thought.

"Sara! Sara!"

Sara again felt herself get yanked by Greg, and also felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she noticed that she'd been staring at his sculpted abs while lost in thought. 'Another plus' She mentally added to the thinks that made Greg better than her past love interests.

"Where are we going, Greg?" She asked for the second time that day.

"Up there!" Greg exclaimed, pointing to a twisted knot of metal tubing that was the Titan…it was the largest body slide in the Western U.S.

"Oh, no, Greg…I'm not going up there." Sara's jaw dropped as she took in the whole thing.

"Chicken" Greg clucked, as Sara slugged him and chased him around the wave pool at the slides base.

It went like this for three weeks before Sara finally rode the slide. It was after they came out that the real action started. Sara slipped on the bottom of the wave pool and Greg caught her.

One of Greg's hands had unintentionally found Sara's crotch, stunning them both. She didn't slap him, like he expected. Nor did he let go. He wanted to, but couldn't find it in his brain to make his hand move. In that instant, sparks had flown and an odd sort off magnetism had shrouded both of them.

They stayed that way for a good five minutes: not breathing, not talking, and not moving.

"Hey, if you're gonna do that, take it to the restrooms." A lifeguard's amused voice broke through the haze of that moment.

The spell was broken and Greg's hand flew away as both of them looked sheepishly at the lifeguard. Looking back at each other, they saw the same mix of not-so-new emotions in each other's eyes: love, want, and, need

They understand in that one look that while neither of them could stand the heat of the desert, they both craved the heat of each other.

Greg made the first move, closing the small distance between them and engulfing them both in a very passionate kiss. This time, Sara didn't surprise him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the sentiment, saying what neither could say with words alone.

As they broke apart, Sara whispered in his ear: "You, know. There's something to the power of suggestion." She gestured to the changing rooms with a wry smile.

Later that night, they cuddled on the couch together, merely basking in the afterglow of their newfound relationship. Greg sat at the end of the couch, while Sara sat with her head on his chest and an arm splayed across his stomach.

Greg placed a chaste kiss atop her head "You know I love you, right Sar?" He half-yawned.

She giggled. "Yes Greggo, and I love you too." She burrowed into his chest farther inhaling his sweet musky scent that was a combination of his natural scent, his cologne, and his Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Good." He smiled, as they both nodded off to dreamland

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated! I got some inspiration for the water park scene from watching Little Children. Anyway, hope to write more soon and hope you enjoy reading this. I know its fluffy, but so is love. = )


End file.
